


Waking Up Christmas Morning

by trebehnosila



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira's constantly questioning his sexuality, Alpha Kurusu Akira, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bc we need more of that, Bisexual Sakamoto Ryuji, Delicious Pancakes, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Sakamoto Ryuji, Pansexual Akira Kurusu, Pegoryu children are adorable, Ryuji's some fun flavor of nb, Takes place in mine and Luna's Youtuber/Omegaverse au, They also have 4 dogs, all he knows is he likes Ryuji and finds everyone hot, but Akechi's not here, but yeah they love their kids and each other and its all fluff, he doesn't like labels so he responds to every pronoun lmao, married Akira/Ryuji, so are the doggos, they have a daughter and son bc I say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebehnosila/pseuds/trebehnosila
Summary: A fun Christmas in the Kurusu-Sakamoto household filled with pancakes, gifts, and unconditional love(Christmas gift for @aqonoluna! Love you, hope this adds some more cheer to your holiday!<3)
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Waking Up Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aqonoluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqonoluna/gifts).



> So this takes place in mine and Luna's Youtuber/Omegaverse au that we never shut up about on Twitter. This takes place a little under 4 years after our current time in our Twitter fic of it, so Ryuji's given birth to two kids already (we need more Omega Ryuji in this world) and they're kickass parents.
> 
> But yeah, this is a gift for Luna! Thank you for being such an amazing friend and for letting me talk too much about anything and everything! I hope you like this just as much as I liked writing it!

“Mommy! Daddy! Wake up, it’s Christmas!”

Ryuji groaned, snuggling his face into Akira’s chest. 

“Sweetheart, it’s so early….”

“Ughhhh! Mommy, get up!!!”

As soon as he felt the weight of his daughter on his back, Ryuji was awake. He flipped over, pulling her to his chest, grinning at the laughter coming from the three year-old.

“How are you both so awake already,” mumbled Akira, turning to look at his husband and daughter. “I can barely keep my eyes open.”

Miyako grinned, playfully putting her hand on her father’s face. “Well, you need to! It’s Christmas and I wanna open my presents!”

The alpha groaned, pulling the covers over his head. “Wake me up in 10 hours…”

“Daddy!” Miyako rolled her eyes, she definitely inherited Akira’s sass, before turning to Ryuji. “Can we at least go start breakfast?”

Before he could even answer, Miyako was already running out the door. Ryuji chuckled, getting up to follow his daughter. “Don’t touch anything yet, baby girl. I’m gonna go make sure Hiro’s up first.”

The omega walked to his son’s room, happy to see that Hiroto was awake, playing with Morgana on the bed. The cat noticed Ryuji standing there, smiling. “I take it Miyako’s up?”

“You have no idea. Now come on, Akira’s still in bed and Angel wants some breakfast before we open presents.” Mona grinned, hopping off the bed. “I’ll get Akira up, you just take the kiddos and go make breakfast...and grab me some fatty tuna.”

The blond playfully rolled his eyes, picking up his son and kissing his forehead. “Merry Christmas sweet boy. Wanna go make breakfast with me and your sister while Mona tries to wake up Daddy?”

Hiroto nodded, his grey eyes shining in delight. “Yeah! Can we have pancakes?”

Ryuji hummed, started to walk to their kitchen as he thought. “Depends, do you want chocolate chips in them? Or we could use some Christmas m&ms?”

The toddler gasped, aggressively nodding. “M&Ms, m&ms! Please mommy, can I have the m&ms in mine?”

“Of course, sweetheart.” 

They finally got to the kitchen, finding Miyako standing on the counter, trying to grab something in a cupboard. “What are you doing?”

Miyako turned to look at her dad, a cheeky grin on her face. “Nuthin~”

“Get done before you get hurt, you don’t even know what we’re making yet.”

The little girl got down, walking over to Ryuji and Hiroto. “Well, what /are/ we making?”

Her father grinned. “Well, Hiro wanted some pancakes with m&ms in them. That okay?”

She grinned. “Can I have whipped cream on mine too?”

Ryuji chuckled, nodding as he pulled a chair over to the counter and set Hiroto down. “I’m gonna make some tea and coffee for me and your daddy first, then we can start the batter.”

After putting the kettle on and starting the coffee maker, Ryuji grabbed the ingredients, deciding to make the pancakes from scratch. “I’ll measure and you two can pour.”

10 minutes later, Ryuji was flipping pancakes, occasionally catching Miyako sneaking some chocolates for her and her little brother. The coffee maker went off, pouring the liquid into a large red and black mug.

As if on cue, Akira walked into the kitchen, Mona on his shoulder and holding Kage. That poor dog was always being carried by someone, despite being able to walk around with his blindness and partial deafness. 

The alpha kissed both of his kids on the forehead, then kissed his husband on the cheek and grabbed his mug. Ryuji chuckled, putting another pancake on the stack. 

“I see Mona finally got you up.”

“Eh, I got sick of him meowing in my face.”

The two snickered as Mona jumped off, mumbling something like “rude” and Kage was taken by Miyako. The Akita began to lick her face, the girl giggling. He was then smothered in pets from both her and Hiroto.

Once enough pancakes were done and the kettle whistled, Ryuji poured a cup and added a bag of peppermint tea. “Okay, breakfast is done. Now we can eat then the kids can open their presents.”

Akira nodded, taking a sip. “Sounds good, I’ll make their plates since you cooked it all.” He set his mug down, starting to grab the plates and cut the kids’ pancakes.

Soon, the kids were eating and Ryuji finally sat down, Kage now in his lap. 

“These taste great, Mommy! Thank you!”

Hiro looked up, pieces of pancake in his mouth. “Fank fou, Mommy.”

The omega smiled at his children. “Finish eating before ya talk, sweetie.”

The toddler swallowed, a sheepish grin on his face. “Sowwy.”

\---

After the dishes were in the sink, the family gathered in the living room, all four sitting by the tree with fluffy blankets covering their laps. The other dogs came in, settling next to them. Akira and Ryuji gave the kids their presents, putting them in piles by their respective recipients. 

“Okay kids, go nuts. Mom and I will be here if you need help with tape or anything else.”

Miyako and Hiroto immediately started ripping the wrapping paper, Koko and Tadashi running and smacking the wadded up balls around. Ryuji grabbed Koko, pulling the chihuahua into his lap as he leaned against his husband. 

“Ya think they’ll like their gifts?”

Akira nodded, petting the Shiba Inu when he got sick of chasing the paper. “Yeah, we did pretty good on shopping this year. If not, we can say Ann or Yusuke got it for them rather than Santa.”

The omega snorted, smiling as Miyako squealed in joy. “Lookie! Santa got me the dolly I wanted!” At the loud noise, Miyu ran in, looking for the source. Seeing that there was no trouble, the golden retriever laid by Ryuji.

Hiroto was excited to try his new fingerpainting set and Miyako loved her microphone. Although it took a lot of time to find these presents and much more, it was worth it to see the happiness on their children’s faces. 

After all the presents for Miyako and Hiroto were unwrapped, there were two boxes left. One for Ryuji and one for Akira. 

Akira opened his first, grinning as he saw what it was. “Babe, did you seriously buy me a coffee maker for my office?”

The omega grinned. “Don’t forget the stupid ties I got you too. I remembered ya saying you needed a few new ones, so I hope you like ones with cats on them!”

The raven rolled his eyes with a small smile, kissing his husband. “I will never be taken seriously again in court, but it’s a price I’ll have to pay. I love them.”

He leaned back, setting his gift aside. “Now open yours!”

Ryuji tore into the paper, Mona hopping on his shoulder as he opened the box. “What’s that?”

“Kiki, you didn’t!”

“I did!”

Ryuji set the box down, pulling his alpha into a hug. “Thank youuuuu. I love it.”

“But what is it?! Don’t ignore me, damnit!”

Akira smiled at the cat. “Sunshine mentioned that he saw this waterfall fountain that sits on a desk. It’s supposed to help with stress and all that, and I thought it’d be perfect for his office while he does his paperwork and shit.”  
Ryuji hummed, hugging him tighter. “I love it. And you, thank you so much. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Akira pulled his omega in for a kiss, making their kids make disgusted noises. 

“Merry Christmas Ryuji.”

“Merry Christmas Akira.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! Hope you all had a Merry Christmas (or a happy Friday, if you don't celebrate the holiday)! This was so fun to write and I love this au so much! If you wanna know a bit about it:
> 
> Takes place after Royal with some changes ofc
> 
> Akira's a defense attorney working under Sae and practically helps to make sure the firm doesn't burn down, and Ryuji is a physical therapist/doctor specializing in sports medicine. 
> 
> Ryuji also has ADHD and dyslexia but you can't really tell in this fic so
> 
> They have 2 kids, a daughter named Miyako (3) and a son named Hiroto (1). They both have black hair, Miyako's being more like Akira's and Hiroto's being straight like Ryuji's. Miyako has Ryuji's eyes and Hiro has Akira's eyes.
> 
> They also have 4 dogs; Miyu (Golden Retriever who acts as a service dog for Ryu and sometimes Akira), Tadashi (a Shiba Inu who goes running with Ryuji), Koko (a Chihuahua who they raised to not be a little demon), and Kage (a black Akita who is deaf in one ear and blind, but is super lovable and BFFs with Mona)
> 
> Mona also took some Emotional Support Animal classes to help Akira and Ryuji when they need it, and Mona is way nicer than he is in canon (bc he and Ryu deserve a good friendship)
> 
> There's a lot more but it isn't relevant to this particular fic lmao
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and happy holidays!


End file.
